


With Broken Words I've Tried to Say

by mikkimouse



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Trope Bingo Round 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: In which Alucard sends a letter to Sypha, but ends up corresponding with Trevor instead.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 35
Kudos: 233
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	With Broken Words I've Tried to Say

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the Epistolary square on my Trope Bingo board. Title is from ["Something I Need"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKCGBgOgp08) by One Republic.

Dear Sypha, 

I found some spell books I think might interest you while going through my father's things. Please find a copied sample enclosed. I shall set them aside for you to pick up at your leisure, or I can send them to whatever direction you prefer. 

Your friend,  
Alucard

***

Alucard,

Sypha is busy negotiating payment with the judge in this town, so she's left it to me to handle the letters. She says she's giving up the ways of the Speakers and becoming a farmer, so do what you will with the books. 

Just kidding. She actually screeched when she saw the spell you sent. Pretty sure I've never seen her this happy, and that includes after she moved your fuckoff giant castle halfway across the country.

Set them aside, we'll pick them up. Current plan is to come back when it's closer to summer, but Sypha's never met a travel plan she couldn't throw a wrench into. 

Have you managed to get the demon stench out of the castle yet? Or are you still sleeping in a coffin all day? 

\- Trevor

***

Dear Belmont, 

I confess to being stunned to receive your message. I was under the impression that reading and writing were not among your skills. 

Tell Sypha the books are waiting for her. If I find any others, I'll add them to the pile. 

Alas, I fear the demon stench will never get out of the castle, but then again, I traveled with you for several days, so stench is something it's rather easy for me to get used to. 

Reluctantly,  
Alucard

***

Cockwart,

I never fucking said I couldn't read or write. I said I couldn't read _magic_. So as long as you're not writing spells, I'll manage just fine. 

See if you can read this.

Go fuck an axe,  
Trevor

P.S. Sypha says ~~fuck you~~ thank you for the books.  
P.P.S. Alucard, I apologize, he's been in a _terrible_ mood the past few days. I appreciate you saving the books for me. I hope you're doing well. Your friend, Sypha

***

Dear Belmont, 

Your artistic skills are truly astonishing. It was almost as though you were actually here, extending your middle finger in my face. 

My apologies for the misunderstanding. I should've known that you would be fluent in any communication method that would allow you to swear or insult someone. 

Fuck you,  
Alucard

P.S. Sypha, no need to apologize. If he ever speaks a kind sentence in my direction, it will be because he's been possessed by a demon and we'll have to kill him.

***

Bastard, 

Eat shit and die.

***

Dear Belmont, 

That you paid real, actual money to send a piece of paper this far just to tell me to "eat shit and die" is frankly amazing. I don't know why I'm surprised.

Not that you care, but I've managed to rebuild a way down into the hellhole you call a family library. If I find your box of penis spells, I'll set them aside with the books for Sypha.

Regretfully,  
Alucard

***

Alucard,

~~I'm sorry  
~~  
~~I'm tired  
~~  
It's been a rough few weeks. Lots of demons, lots of fighting, lots of people not listening to me unless Sypha tells them to first. ~~Not like I've got years more experience with fighting monsters, no, _she's_ the smart one. And she is, but~~

I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve that.

Thank you for looking after the hold. I knew I left it in good hands. 

Trevor

***

Dear Belmont, 

I imagine traveling with the express purpose of finding demons to destroy would wear on one after a few weeks. Especially considering how many of them do inconvenient things like explode viscera everywhere once you destroy them. 

I have had no issues with the night horde around here thus far, which I suppose is something to be grateful for, but in reality is a bit...unsettling. It feels too quiet. The only time I see another person is when I go to town to send letters, or when the courier brings your letters to the castle. He always leaves them just outside the front doors and then vanishes very quickly. I imagine he finds the area unsettling, too, although for different reasons. 

Other than that, I have been keeping busy restoring both my home and yours. It's slow going. For all my strength, I have only two hands. 

I hope this letter finds you and Sypha both well and well-rested.

Alucard

P.S. You have a great deal of knowledge of how to fight demons and I have seen you use it often to keep people safe. Those who ignore your input do so at their own peril.

***

Alucard,

I admit, I wondered how you were getting the letters. Poor courier. Maybe you should approach him as a wolf. Wag the tail some, I'm sure that would make him feel more at ease. 

I'd trade every beer in the world for a few days of peace and quiet. I've killed more demons in the past few weeks than I'd ever seen before in my _life_. The last place had demon rabbits. _Rabbits_ , Alucard. You think they're adorable little creatures, and then suddenly it's all glowing red eyes and fangs and spitting acid directly on your tunic. I haven't had a bath in ten days. _Yes,_ that bothers me.

We're staying in the cart tonight, on our way to the next town. I'll post this letter as soon as I can find a courier heading back your direction. 

Trevor

P.S. Sypha sends her love and says to tell you we still plan to return early in summer. She'd write it herself but she's still in the tavern, regaling a group of farmers with the demon rabbit story.  
P.P.S. ~~I don't~~ ~~that's the nicest~~ ~~thank you~~ If you go to the west side of the old house, there used to be a wine cellar hidden in one of the walls over there. Not sure how much of it survived, but feel free to take anything you can find in it. Fuck knows it's not getting any other use.

***

Dear Belmont, 

Yes, I'm sure a giant wolf would be much _less_ frightening than a normal-sized man, even if I do possess fangs in both forms. I have not attempted any experimentation with the courier; I enjoy being able to receive letters and I'd prefer not to do anything to jeopardize that. 

I was surprised to find that your family's secret wine cellar did, indeed, somehow survive. I half-expected that it had met the same fate as my father's. I am very pleased that was not the case, for a number of reasons. Twenty-three, to be exact. Thank you for the information and I assure you, I will be putting the results to very good use. 

I have also had dealings with rabbits recently, although it's a decidedly different situation. I found a nest of baby rabbits in the forest and, after much observation, learned that they had been abandoned. I've been doing my best to take care of them, but I am admittedly not well-versed in caring for rabbits. Fortunately, there does exist a book on the subject. 

So far, the rabbits seem to be doing well. And they don't seem to fear me, which is also a good thing. It's going much better than my attempts to befriend the raccoon that has set up a nest inside the front hall. 

Whenever you make it back to the castle, I'll be sure to have a bath drawn for you. We have plenty of tubs and, shockingly, none of them were lost to the fight.

Regards,  
Alucard

***

Alucard,

The thought of you befriending baby rabbits and raccoons is the funniest one I have had in _ages_. Tell me everything. Have you made them little coats? Hats? Do they eat out of the palm of your hand? Do any of them chew on your hair? Do you have little coffins for them to sleep in? 

I have had three whole baths since I last wrote you. Considering it's been about a month, I suppose that's a better ratio than before. We're still sleeping outside more often than not. Some towns have inns, some don't. Some are happy to let us stay there. Others aren't. 

We fought another fire drake last week. It was burning the crops outside the town. We killed it, but not before it set a house on fire. Children got out. Parents weren't so lucky. Next town didn't even have beer. 

~~I hate this  
~~  
I can't wait to hear more about your pet rabbits.

Trevor

P.S. Glad to hear the wine cellar wasn't completely lost. Hope you get some good use out of the contents.

***

Dear Belmont, 

I'm very happy to hear that you've managed a few baths. Next thing you'll tell me they had warm water and actual soap. 

The rabbits are doing well, growing quickly. I thought for certain I would lose one or two to predators, but so far they've all survived the forest. Sometimes I take a book out to their burrow and read, and eventually I end up with a lap full of rabbits sunning themselves. I'm sure you would find the sight intensely amusing. 

It's nice, but it isn't the same as actual human interaction. I didn't expect it to bother me quite so much, but it is...lonely here. Just me and the ghosts of my parents. And the rabbits, of course. 

I've made more progress cleaning things, though. At this rate, I might manage to repair one wing of the castle before the end of the year. 

As always, I hope this letter finds you well. Or as well as can be, given your quest.

Regards,  
Alucard

P.S. If ever you find yourself in need of rest, the castle doors are always open. And I've a very well-stocked wine cellar now, thanks to the generosity of a friend.

***

Alucard, 

I'm glad to hear about the rabbits. Have you named them all yet? If not, I suggest "Cockwart" for at least one. Maybe "Bastard" for another.

We're still planning on coming back near summer, although Sypha's making noises about it being a few weeks later than we thought. I reminded her she has magic books to get from you. We'll see if she remembers.

Trevor

P.S. ~~You can't be very bloody lonely if you've got a friend who stocks your wine cell~~ oh fuck you meant me, didn't you.

***

Dear Trevor, 

Yes, you demented fool, you were the friend I was referring to in my previous letter. I have not _had_ many friends, but I assume exchanging letters and houses and telling someone where to find one's secret wine storage qualifies for the label. 

I've named none of the rabbits except for one. It's entirely dark brown, so I've named it for you. "Asshole" seems to fit it very well. 

If it will help encourage Sypha to keep to your original timeline, I've added another half-dozen books to the pile for her. Surely you can take a few days to pick them up. I'll even cook dinner. 

Your _friend_ ,  
Alucard

***

Alucard, 

You bastard, I opened your letter to read while Sypha was talking to the town judge and laughed so hard she kicked me out of the room. Neither of them thought a rabbit named Asshole was funny. So now I'm back at the inn, where I can't cause any more disruptions. She's signing us up for another death-defying mission with monsters that will try to eat my head. I guess I'll learn the details eventually.

I think I've lost track of time at this point. Every week's the same. Different towns, different demons, but it's all the same. Someone dies, someone gets hurt, I get a new scar or a new stain on my clothes, Sypha gets a new story to share at the next tavern whenever the other drunks are trying to one-up each other with how fucking brave they are.

I just want a beer and a real bed for more than one night. I'm tired. 

Sounds like we'll be heading north in the morning. I'll find a courier then. 

Your _friend_ , somehow,  
Trevor

***

Dear Trevor, 

Last night I sat outside with Asshole and the other rabbits, watching the stars come out. It's warm enough now that the nights are pleasant, and I enjoy watching the sunset, the way the sky fades from a rainbow of colors to a deep, dark blue, then to star-specked black. I used to watch them with my mother, and she would help me identify the constellations as they came out. 

I very much wish I had someone to watch the stars with me again. 

I think often about how long my father was alone before he met my mother. I wonder if he felt like this, or if he was so accustomed to the loneliness that it never occurred to him it could be different. I wonder what she would think of me now, living in the castle alone, a life so close to what he led that in darker moments, I struggle to see how I'm any different. 

I told you once, when we first met, that we were slaves to our families' wishes. Perhaps we should not be. Perhaps we should be forging our own paths, even if they are different from the ones our families would have paved for us. 

If ever you need rest, know you're welcome here. 

Your friend,  
Alucard

***

_Three weeks later_

The last rays of sunlight were already disappearing when Alucard walked out to the front steps of the castle. As always, it was quiet but for the distant hum of insects and leaves rustling in the wind. Peaceful, some might say. 

Peaceful, and extraordinarily lonely. 

He sat down and tipped his head up to the sky, watching the stars grow brighter as the sunlight faded. It did not take long for the rabbits to join him, hopping up from the burrow they'd made in the bushes. Asshole, as always, ended up on his knee, and Alucard gently petted the spot between his ears with one finger. 

Summer was nearly here, and Trevor and Sypha were not. 

Alucard told himself it did not matter. He had the letters, infrequent as they were. At least he knew they were all right. Well, physically, anyway. Sypha sounded like she was doing well overall, but Trevor...

He could feel the exhaustion emanating from every scratch on the paper, a thousand things Trevor wasn't saying. The scraps of vulnerability Alucard saw were enough to paint a concerning picture, and if it were possible for him to leave the castle and the hold long enough to find Trevor, he would have. He did not want that last letter to be the final one he received. 

As it was, Alucard had done all but beg him to come back, and he wasn't sure which of them he was doing it for. 

There was a soft sound to his right, somewhere in the deepening dark, like leaves scraping over cobblestones. Alucard closed his eyes and listened. It was most likely an animal, but...

But no, there was a steady rhythm of boots on stone after it, the swish of a cape as its owner walked. 

Someone was coming. 

Alucard tensed. The footsteps _sounded_ human, and whoever it was clearly wasn't bothering to be sneaky. He wished his sword were in range. 

He set Asshole down so he could stand, and the rabbits all fled to the safety of the bushes. 

"Oh, fuck, please don't fight me right now," a familiar voice said from the shadows. "I've been walking for two days and I want to sit down for five minutes before I have to kill you." 

Alucard dropped his hands to his side, hardly daring to believe his ears. "Belmont?" 

Sure enough, Trevor finally stepped into the light spilling from the castle doors, a sack slung over one shoulder, obviously tired but _alive_ and unharmed, from what Alucard could see. "Alucard. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's good to see you." 

Alucard crossed his arms. "How do I know it's really you?" 

At that, Trevor grinned, the scar on his face wrinkling with it. "You're a cockwart."

The relief Alucard felt at the word was palpable, and he found himself returning the grin. "I see our time apart hasn't improved your vocabulary any. Where's Sypha? Is she not with you?" 

Trevor shook his head and started up the stairs. "She's a few days away. One of the towns was having trouble with fire-breathing chickens." 

Alucard stared at him for a long moment. "...Fire-breathing chickens." 

"Yes." Trevor lifted his sack and dropped it onto the stairs near Alucard, and then immediately followed suit. "I told her I'd come on ahead and let you know we were on our way." 

"You didn't want to help with the fire-breathing chickens?" Alucard asked. 

Trevor groaned and sprawled across the stairs. "No, I really fucking didn't. She'll handle it better without me, anyway." He stared up at the sky. "I thought a bath and looking at stars sounded a lot better than losing an eye to a chicken."

Alucard sat back down, roughly where he'd been sitting before. If he was just a little closer to Trevor than he would have been otherwise, well, there was no one to know it but him and the rabbits. "Fortunate for you that there are both baths and stars here." 

Trevor sighed and seemed to melt further into the stairs. "Good. You promised me those in your letters, so you'd better fucking deliver on them."

"I always make good on my promises," Alucard informed him. 

"There was also mention of dinner." Trevor did not move his head, but his blue eyes tracked to the side, watching Alucard instead of the sky. "Beds. Also rabbits." 

"Dinner will have to wait until tomorrow, given the late hour," Alucard said. "And you scared the rabbits away when you stomped up to the castle. Beds, however, I have plenty of, and will happily dump you in whichever one you wish if you do not fall asleep here on the steps." 

Trevor laughed and yawned widely. "I may take you up on that. I don't think I can stand up again."

"At least there is no need to stand up immediately." Alucard looked up at the sky. "You did mention the stars, after all, and I should hate to deprive you after you walked all this way."

"Why don't you tell me about them?" 

Alucard tore his gaze away from the sky to Trevor. "The stars?" 

Trevor nodded, but he was still looking at Alucard, not the sky. "You said your mother used to name the constellations. Do you remember them?" 

"I..." Alucard knew he should, but with Trevor's piercing gaze fixed on him, he'd be damned if he could recall a single one. "I remember a few. But those I don't, I imagine I can find in a book somewhere." 

Trevor stretched out, much like a cat. "I won't ask you about it tonight, then. You can tell me tomorrow, after you've had time to study up."

"Mm." Alucard leaned back on his hands, trying to think of how to ask the next question in a way that wouldn't sound desperate. "It will take more than a single day to study, and more than a single night to point them all out."

Trevor folded his hands behind his head. "It'll be another couple of days before Sypha's here, at least. And then she'll stay for a few days, and then..." 

Alucard's heart sank, and he hoped his voice would not betray him when he spoke. "And then?" 

Trevor groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Then I don't fucking know. She doesn't want to stay anywhere longer than she has to. She's already talking about where to go next." 

"And what do you want?" Alucard asked quietly. 

"I..." Trevor trailed off and stared overhead, eyes fixed so firmly on the sky it was like he was refusing to look at Alucard more than he was looking at the stars. "It should be this, right? Living up to the family name. Hunting demons. Protecting people. This should be what I want."

He sounded so lost that it took all of Alucard's self-control not to reach out to him. "Should it really?" Alucard asked. "You are, indeed, a Belmont, and you've more than lived up to your family's legacy in the short time I've known you. But that does not mean it _must_ be what you want." He stared out at the forest, where the trees rustled with the breeze and birds and insects called. "It's all right if you want another path." 

Alucard was not entirely sure which of them he was talking to with the last sentence. His mother would want him to protect people, and he had done so; the danger in letting his father run unchecked had been too great. But now...

"What do _you_ want?" Trevor asked, cutting into his thoughts. 

"I told you already," Alucard said. "I want someone to watch the stars with me again." 

_I want you to stay_. 

Trevor sat up. "I think..." He scratched the back of his neck. "I think what I want is to have a bottle of wine and watch the stars with you." He glanced toward Alucard and then away again, and if Alucard hadn't known better, he'd have called the movement _shy_. "If that's all right." 

His heart rose again, and Alucard smiled to himself. "That's all right with me. Stay as long as you'd like." 

"And what if I don't want to leave?" 

Alucard looked to his side to see Trevor watching him, eyes guarded but hopeful, an echo of the same hope making Alucard's heart beat faster. 

He raised his head back to the sky, to the scattered stars above that no longer seemed quite so lonely. "I think I would find it very easy to live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing fics about Trevor returning to the castle and deciding to stay? Signs point to "unlikely."
> 
> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
